Leave
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Peter isn't the only one who's heart was broken. Aunt May loved Ben too. Now he's gone. One-shot.


**Hi everyone! I'm back! Just another absolutely pointless one-shot here. I always write about Scarlet Spider and after episode 11 I decided to write a little piece about him and Aunt May. I wanted to update days ago but my laptop broke and I'm now forced to use the family computer. I also do requests, mostly Scarlet Spider x Spider-Man fics but basically anything about Scarlet. If you've sent me a request chances are it's half-finished on my laptop but I WILL get it done once my computer is fixed. If you would like to request a one-shot just drop me a review and I would be happy to write it for you.**

 **Other than that, just enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was a funny thing. Having someone else depend on her.

No, 'depend' was the wrong word. It made it sound like Ben relied on her. And he didn't _need_ her.

Or did he? Maybe 'depend' was okay after all.

Either way, May liked to keep an eye on Ben, perhaps even more so than she kept an eye on Peter. She was sure Ben knew she was doing it but he didn't seem to mind, he even appeared a little pleased (though it was hard to tell), he'd never had anyone look after him before.

The Web Warriors started spending more and more time at her house after introducing Ben and Miles to her, especially with Flash hurt.

Peter never said anything but May got the vibe that Peter's other friends were being locked out of the loop on purpose. May couldn't believe that Sam, Danny, Luke or Ava couldn't be trusted but she didn't know the others Peter was working with or what he'd been up to. So she just took care of the kids under her care and had faith in her kids.

But Ben, he needed just a little bit more care than the others, maybe to make up for what he'd never had before and maybe, just maybe, because he was so receptive to kindness. He almost craved it.

* * *

They were all asleep now. Miles and Cho were in the den, Miles on the couch, Cho on a blow-up mattress on the floor. Flash originally wanted to take the couch but with his injuries the others insisted he sleep in a bed.

So Flash was in Peter's bed, Peter on the floor, and Ben ended up on the couch in the living room.

Often at night May found herself wrapping herself up in her dressing gown and padding downstairs to make sure Ben was still there.

He always was. Usually he was awake already, but occasionally, as he heard her feet on the stairs, she saw his blue eyes snap open.

May would give him a smile and duck into the kitchen under the guise of getting a glass of water. If Ben noticed that May brought a glass of water into her room with her every night but seemed to need one anyway, he didn't say anything.

Once he was still asleep when she came downstairs. Once. It had been a rough day and his guard had finally dropped enough around the other Web Warriors and her to keep him asleep when she came downstairs.

Holding her breath May tiptoed up to the couch. In his sleep Ben had kicked his blanket down around his waist and the nights were chilly.

Slowly, carefully, she eased the blanket up around him but apparently wasn't careful enough, without even opening his eyes Ben's hands flicked out and grabbed May's.

Those blue eyes slowly opened, then warmed. Ben wasn't overly attractive but when he smiled there was something handsome about him, the good inside shinning out.

"You're late May, Peter's already been down here to check on me. Nine times out of ten you come down to make sure I'm still here first."

Peter came downstairs to check on Ben too? May smiled, that didn't surprise her, "well we just want to make sure you're still here, we'd miss you if you were gone."

Ben smiled one of his rare genuine smiles, "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

* * *

May pulled on her dressing gown and padded down the stairs. She passed Peter's room, Flash was snoring loudly on the bed but Peter's mattress was empty, he was, more often than not, staying at the tricarrier anyway, taking over for the director of S.H.I.E.L.D but tonight he should be home. Peter often had trouble sleeping now though.

May went downstairs, moving very quietly out of habit, she didn't think there was a point to it though, she wasn't sure if his hearing was what woke him, if she set off his 'spidey sense' or if another sense woke him, but Ben could always tell when she was in the room.

There was definitely no need to be careful now. There was no one downstairs. Her second son was gone, not sleeping on the couch.

Tears pooling in her eyes May buried her face in her hands.

"You said you wouldn't leave."

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys. Bye.**


End file.
